Paramount Television Animation
Paramount Television Animation is the television animation production arm of Paramount Pictures. It serves as the revival/reboot of Paramount Cartoon Studios. It was founded on January 7, 1981. Background In late 1979, Paramount Pictures decided to revive its animation studio for television. Paramount Cartoon Studios first started off as Fleischer Studios, working on Betty Boop, Popeye and Superman. After Fleischer Studios dissolved into Famous Studios, the Popeye and Superman series continued on with another series like Noveltoons, Little Lulu, Casper the Friendly Ghost, Baby Huey, Herman and Katnip, Buzzy the Crow, Little Audrey, Beetle Bailey, Snuffy Smith, Krazy Kat and Screen Songs. By 1967, the Paramount animation studio was closed down after the Fractured Fable, Mouse Trek was completed for a release on December. History Beginnings: 1979-81 In late 1979, Culhane came in over to Paramount and told the executives about taking their animation studio to an upgrade to television animation, and the executives at Paramount eventually agreed to this. Animators, such as Dave Tendlar, Martin Taras, Lou Zukor, and John Gentilella helped revive the old Paramount Cartoon Studios in New York. Producing new animated TV shows: 1981-83 Paramount Television Animation was officially founded on January 7, 1981, succeeding Paramount Cartoon Studios. It was that time where Paramount decided to revive its franchise with the start of using their earlier series, Noveltoons. Collaborating with other studios: 1983-97 TBA Reviving the Terrytoons franchise: 1997-2002 The Terrytoons Show was the answer to reviving the Terrytoons franchise. The show made its debut on both Nickelodeon and CBS on September 1997, despite the fact that the show wasn't intended to be an original Nicktoon like all the others which included: Ren and Stimpy, Rugrats, Doug, AAAAH, Real Monsters!, CatDog and The Angry Beavers. Paramount Television Animation today: 2002-present After The Terrytoons Show ran its course, Paramount Television Animation started producing more original shows independently without any collaboration. A Betty Boop-related show entitled, Max Fleischer's Betty Boop, came out around June 28, 2013 on Fox. It was aimed for a PG-13 Rated audience, as it returns the original settings and surrealism of the early Fleischer cartoons. The show was a hit since its earlier show with Ruby-Spears, Betty Boop and Friends. Animation companies and individuals associated or collaborated with Paramount Television Animation *DiC Entertainment (1985-1998) *Atkinson Film-Arts (1985-1986) *Hinton Animation Studios (1987-1990) *Lacewood Productions (1990-1997) *Gracie Films (1987-present) *Universal Cartoon Studios (1991-present) *Adelaide Productions (1996-2002) *Marvel Productions (1984-1992) *King Features Entertainment *Fleischer Studios *NTA/Republic Pictures *The Harvey Entertainment Company *Amblin Entertainment *Mainframe Entertainment *Ruby-Spears Enterprises *Film Roman *Hanna-Barbera Productions (1981-1990) *Nickelodeon Animation Studios (1990-present) *Klasky Csupo (1993-2004; 2003-2008) *United Plankton Pictures (1999-present) *DreamWorks Television Animation (2008-2016) *Bill Melendez Productions *Mercury Filmworks *Cosgrove Hall Films Foreign-based animation facilities *Paramount Television Animation (Canada) *Paramount Television Animation (Australia) *Paramount Television Animation (France) *Paramount Television Animation (Japan) *Paramount Television Animation (UK) More coming soon... Filmography Television shows *''The Noveltoons Show'' (1981-83, co-produced with Hanna-Barbera Productions, NTA/Republic Pictures and The Harvey Entertainment Company) *''Betty Boop and Friends'' (1983-86, co-produced with Ruby-Spears Enterprises, NTA/Republic Pictures, King Features Entertainment and Fleischer Studios) *''The New Animated Antics'' (1984-85, co-produced with Hanna-Barbera Productions, NTA/Republic Pictures and Fleischer Studios) *''Gulliver's Travels'' (1985-1992, co-produced with Marvel Productions, NTA/Republic Pictures and Fleischer Studios) *''Spooky the Tuff Little Ghost'' (1985-1992, co-produced with DiC Entertainment and Atkinson Film-Arts in season 1, Hinton Animation Studios for the remainder of the series and The Harvey Entertainment Company) *'' '' (1991-2004, animation produced by Anivision and Wang Film Productions, co-produced with Klasky Csupo and Nickelodeon Animation Studios) *'' '' (1991-1995; 2003, co-produced with Spümcø (1991-1993; 2003) and Nickelodeon Animation Studios (1993-1995)) *''The All-New Modern Madcaps'' (1992-1995, co-produced with Cosgrove Hall Films, animation overseas at Rough Draft Korea) *'' '' (1993-1997; 2011, animation produced by Film Roman (revival only), co-produced with Judgemental Films and MTV Animation) *'' '' (1994-1997, co-produced with Klasky Csupo and Reno & Osborn Productions) *'' '' (1996-2004, co-produced with Snee-Oosh, Inc. and Nickelodeon Animation Studios) *''Peter Puppy: The Incredible Pup'' (1997, co-produced with Adelaide Productions and Amblin Television, Interplay Entertainment and Playmates) *''The Terrytoons Show'' (1997-2002, animation produced by Film Roman) *'' '' (1997-present, co-produced with Celluloid Studios (1997), Braniff Productions (1997-2006), Parker-Stone Productions (2006-2007), South Park Digital Studios (2007-present), Comedy Central Productions and Warner Bros. Animation (1997-2003)) *'' '' (1998-2004, co-produced with Klasky Csupo and Nickelodeon Animation Studios) *''Popeye the Sailor'' (1999-2002, 2005-2008, animation produced by Film Roman (first season only), co-produced with King Features Entertainment and Warner Bros. Animation) *'' '' (1999-present, co-produced with United Plankton Pictures and Nickelodeon Animation Studios) *''Velocity: The Dark Human Slayer'' (1999-2003; 2018, animation produced at Rough Draft Korea, co-produced with Nickelodeon Animation Studios, CGI effects produced at PTA's Japanese subsidiary (season 5 only)) *'' '' (2001-present, co-produced with Billionfold Inc. (2008-present), Frederator Studios and Nickelodeon Animation Studios) *'' '' (2002-2006, co-produced with O Entertainment, DNA Productions and Nickelodeon Animation Studios) *'' '' (2003-2008, co-produced with Klasky Csupo and Nickelodeon Animation Studios) *'' '' (2005-2008, animation produced by JM Animation, MOI Animation and DR Movie, co-produced with Nickelodeon Animation Studios) *''Earthworm Jim'' (2005-2008, first two seasons produced by Universal Cartoon Studios, last two seasons produced independently onward. Co-produced with Interplay Entertainment and Playmates) *'' '' (2007-2010, co-produced with Omation Animation Studio and Nickelodeon Animation Studios) *''Krazy Kat and Ignatz Mouse'' (2008-present, co-produced with King Features Entertainment) *'' '' (2010-2013, co-produced with Omation Animation Studio and Nickelodeon Animation Studios) *'' '' (2012-2014, animation produced by Ginormous Madman, Studio Mir and Studio Pierrot, co-produced with Nickelodeon Animation Studios) *'' '' (2012-present, co-produced with Lowbar Productions, Mirage Studios and Nickelodeon Animation Studios) *''Max Fleischer's Betty Boop'' (2013-present, co-produced with Mercury Filmworks, King Features Entertainment and Fleischer Studios) *'' '' (2016-present, co-produced with Nickelodeon Animation Studios) *''Ren & Stimpy'' (2017-present, co-produced with Spümtwo and Nickelodeon Animation Studios) Television specials *''A Heckle and Jeckle Christmas'' (1985, animation co-produced by Ruby-Spears Enterprises, animation outsourced to Bill Melendez Productions) *''Mighty Mouse's Snow Adventure'' (1995, animation produced by Film Roman) *''Popeye for President'' (1992, animation produced by Marvel Productions, co-produced with King Features Entertainment) Direct-to-video films * Gallery Paramount Television Animation (1981).png|First logo from January 7, 1981 to December 11, 1986. Paramount Television Animation (1986).png|Second logo from December 12, 1986 to August 30, 1989. Paramount Television Animation (1989).png|Third logo from September 22, 1989 to January 13, 1995. Paramount Television Animation (1996).png|Fourth logo from February 17, 1995 to February 15, 2002. Paramount Television Animation (2002).png|Fifth logo from March 1, 2002 to mid-2005. Paramount Television Animation (Late 2005).png|Sixth logo from late-2005 to December 21, 2011. Paramount Television Animation (2013).png|Seventh logo from TBA, 2011 to TBA, 2013 Paramount Television Animation (2017, print logo).png|Print logo used on the website Category:Paramount Pictures Category:Television animation companies Category:Companies established in 1981 Category:American animation studios Category:Television studios Category:Viacom